Davey Richards
| nomes de ringue =Davey Phoenix Davey Richards Wayne Kerr | data de nascimento =1 de março de 1983 | local de nascimento =Othello, Washington | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Allrounder | altura =1,73 m | peso =93 kg | Treinado por =Tony Kozina Paul Orndorff | estréia =Junho de 2004 | retirada= }} Wesley Richards (Othello, 1 de março de 1983) é um semi-retirado lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Trabalha para a Impact Wrestling e também no circuito independente com o nome de ringue Davey Richards. Richards em sua carreira tem como principais títulos o ROH World Championship e PWG World Championship, ambos vencidos um vez cada. Carreira *Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2005–2016) *Ring of Honor (2006-2013) :*Estréia e segurança de KENTA (2006-2007) :*No Remorse Corps (2007–2008) :*The American Wolves (2008–2011) :*World Champion e Team Ambition (2011–2013) *East Coast Wrestling Association *NWA Anarchy *Full Impact Pro *Dragon Gate *Westside Xtreme Wrestling *Dragon Gate USA *Evolve *Squared Circle Wrestling *New Japan Pro-Wrestling *TNA/Impact Wrestling (2014-2017) *Circuito independente (2017-2018) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''14:59'' (Keylock) :*Cloverleaf :*Crucifix armbar :*''DR Driver'' / Tiger Driver '98 (Double underhook piledriver, as vezes a partir do second rope) :*''DR Driver II'' (Double underhook brainbuster) :*Folding powerbomb – NJPW :*Kimura com neckscissors :*Sharpshooter :*Shooting star press *'Signature moves' :*''Alarm Clock'' / Go 2 Sleep II / Hammer of the Gods (Pop-up lifting kick to the opponent's midsection) :*Ankle lock :*Backbreaker :*Body slam :*Diving leg drop :*Double knee backbreaker :*Fireman's carry gutbuster :*''Horse Collar'' (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab) :*Múltiplas variações de kick :**''Damage Reflex'' (Handspring enzuigiri) :**Multiple shoot :**Springboard drop :*Múltiplas variações de suplex :**German :**Saito :**Snap :**Tiger :*Running elbow smash :*Running powerslam :*Running sitout powerbomb :*Snap DDT :*STO :*Suicide dive *'Com Eddie Edwards' :*'Finishing moves' :**Elevated cutter :**Superkick (Edwards) seguido de um German suplex (Richards) :*'Signature moves' :**Pop-up (Edwards) seguido de um lifting kick to the opponent's midsection (Richards) :**Powerbomb (Edwards) / Double knee backbreaker (Richards) combinação *'Com Rocky Romero' :*'Finishing moves' :**''Contract Killer'' (Inverted Death Valley driver (Richards) / Springboard diving knee drop (Romero) combinação) – NJPW *'Com Super Dragon' :*'Finishing moves' :**Powerbomb (Dragon) / Double knee backbreaker (Richards) combinação :**''Spike DR Driver II'' (Spike double underhook brainbuster) :*'Signature moves' :**Richards prende o adversário em um "straight jacket" sobre os joelhos, para Dragon na sequência aplicar um diving double foot stomp no estômago do adversário. :**Simultâneo double foot stomp (Dragon) / standing shooting star press (Richards) combinação *'Apelidos' **"The Lone Wolf" **"The American Wolf" *'Managers' :*Dave Prazak :*Mr. Milo Beasley :*Larry Sweeney :*Shane Hagadorn :*Sara Del Rey *'Música de entrada' :*"Runnin' With The Devil" por Van Halen (FIP, PWG, ROH) :*"Charisma" por W.A.S.P. (PWG, ROH) :*"Clutch" por Barrie Gledden e Andrew Peacock (ROH) Campeonatos e prêmios *'AWA Washington' :*AWA Washington Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Tony Kozina *'Combat Zone Wrestling' :*CZW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' :*Super 8 Tournament (2006) *'Full Impact Pro' :*FIP World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Futureshock Wrestling' :*FSW Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Rocky Romero *'Pro Wrestling Prestige' :*PWP Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Kyle O'Reilly *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG World Championship (1 vez) :*PWG World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – Super Dragon (2) e Roderick Strong (1) :*Battle of Los Angeles (2006) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição de número 7''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2012. *Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Rocky Romero (1) e Eddie Edwards (1) :*ROH World Championship (1 vez) *'SoCal Uncensored''' :*Match of the Year (2006) *'Squared Circle Wrestling' :*2CW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Eddie Edwards *'TNA/Impact Wrestling' :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (5 vezes) – com Eddie Edwards :*World Cup (2015) – com Jeff Hardy, Gunner, Gail Kim, Crazzy Steve e Rockstar Spud *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Tag Team of the Year (2009) :*Most Outstanding Wrestler (2011) :*5 Star Match (2012) Ligações externas *Perfil no CAGEMATCH en:Davey Richards D